Invader Zim Lost Episode
Hello people of the world. I'm a big fan of cartoons, and among them, Invader Zim is my favorite. I did not miss a single episode, and my parents knew how much I loved it. Even when I was seventeen. The day of my graduation while my mom was congratulating me, one strange old man approached me and gave me a DVD, telling me he was from Nickelodeon Studios. He suddenly left, and and my mother and I later went straight home. I had later gone out with my friends, and when we arrived back at my house, I checked the disc to see what it was. I was met with a pleasant surprise: the DVD was labeled Bloody GIR. An Invader Zim episode. Gir is one of my favorite characters, and I thought how lucky was, or so I thought until I started the DVD. It started like a normal episode of Invader Zim, with only a few, seemingly minor differences. The episode began like any other, but the quality of the animation was not nearly as good as it should have been. After the title animation was finished, Gir entered the scene. Gir came out in his usual dog costume, a muffin in his hand, and he tossed it up to eat it. However, Dib caught it. "I can win against you." Dib had said in an uncharacteristically macabre and disturbing voice. He then promptly ran away. The scene cut off to a black screen for two minutes, and returned to show a gray room. Gir was crying, but something was wrong; the crying sounded like a dog whining in the night rather than Gir. Gir then stared straight from the screen at me and said: "You don't know real pain." He had blood coming out of his red eyes. The screen went black for two seconds. Gir mysteriously disappeared, and the animation cut to black and white static. This lasted six seconds. The scene changed abruptly to Zim's house in black and white, but Zim's house looked totally abandoned and badly drawn to boot. The scene switched to a white room with a black chair, where Dib was seated clad in Gir's dog costume. Zim arrived home from school and realized that he couldn't find Gir. In the room where Dib was, someone knocked on the door, and he got up to get it, with his eyes hyper-realistic. Dib opened the door and the real Gir was there. It appeared as though Gir cried loudly, but there was no sound. Dib ran into the hallway and tried to open a door, but it wouldn't open. Gir approached Dib, and the animation cut off for one minute. This part of the episode was more disturbing. Gir grabbed a knife and began to stab Dib, but the screen was blurry, it was disgusting and the animation looked like cheap horror movie gore. I tried to turn off the DVD but it did nothing. My friend decided to unplug the DVD player, but nothing happened. The episode suddenly had a picture of a boy whom looked like he was stabbing Dib, and had numbers on his head that said 666. A message on the wall in blood said "KILL TACOS". The scene returned to Zim's house, and there was a high-pitched bell ring. Zim had died, with hyper-realistic eyes, blood dripping from his mouth. He had no arms or legs, and hung on a rope. After that, Gir was drenched in blood with a grim smile...he looked at the camera for two minutes, and began to laugh, but it was macabre and evil, seeming way too real, powerful and disturbing. Eight minutes passed and the episode was over. My friend was traumatized, when suddenly a message appeared on screen that said, "Do not tell anyone about the episode, or all of your friends die in 7 days." My friend wound up killing himself later that night. I decided to hold a garage sale a month later, and accidentally put the DVD in. A child decided to purchase it, so I said, "Do not buy this disc, or Gir will kill you!" He ignored stole it. Later, I saw on the news that the same boy had died because of the DVD. I'm writing this here because I can't stand the pressure of what I've seen, and it's been three months, but I still have nightmares of that episode.I added a picture XP Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death